Balor
Balor Langaster Dyneskal (バロル・ランガスター・ディンガル) is a background character who is mentioned in passing during Zill O'll. He is the main antagonist in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. The player learns of his history primarily in Zill O'll rather than the prequel. Role in Games Although later generations would remember him differently, Balor was once a chivalrous warrior and Angeerdan's best friend. He and his friend decided to enlist into the Dyneskal military and loyally served their liege, Emperor Nuad. Balor became a superb general whose accomplishments shone with excellence, and his noble and kind decorum was loved by the common folk and the nobility. Nuad's younger brother wasn't amused by Balor's popularity, however, and demanded his brother to somehow ruin the general. Heeding his younger brother's wishes, the emperor ordered for half of his general's face to be burned asunder. He declared the torturous act a "testing ordeal" for his vassal's worth. Forever disfigured and his loyalties torn, Balor fell into despair. It was a woman named Catherine who helped him regain his self-esteem, and the couple fell in love. Returning to his duties with renewed vigor, Balor sought to unite the divided Dyneskal Empire in his insurrection against the emperor. Together with his five trusted generals (called The Five Stars of Balor) he succeeded and even defeated Rostorl's king from invading their territory. He confronted Nuad personally to stand for his injustice yet Nuad was in a state of panic and defiance. Balor wanted to kill Nuad when the emperor insulted his love for Catherine, but his lover stayed his hand. Instead Nuad was spared and forced to abdicate; Balor was named the reigning emperor. As emperor Balor immediately sought to abolish the serfs and authored an edict requiring the aristocratic class to donate their riches to the common folk. His decision was met with immediate disdain by corrupt nobles who eventually conspired with the demoted Nuad and his branch of Dyneskal nobility. The conspirators decided to assassinate Balor during a religious ceremony in honor of one of Dyneskal's deities, Nortun, and poisoned the emperor's holy wine. Catherine sensed that a plot was afoot and willingly drank the toxic wine to save Balor. She died soon after. Defeated by rage and sorrow, Balor forever killed his empathy for his fellow man and gave into the powers of darkness. He avenged Catherine's death by slaughtering Nuad and the majority of the nobility. He spared Nuad's younger brother, the head of the Kelk-Dyneskal branch, for he wanted the man to watch and suffer for the wrongs he did to him in the past. He then forced the branch to serve at his beck and whim. At his chancellor's behest Balor summoned the Twelve Knights of Darkness, several other demons, and the undead into the mortal realm. Giving up his humanity Balor was soon feared as the malicious Demon King. The original lore describes that Balor became immortal at this time, but this is changed to a later date in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. Some time later Zofor told him of a prophecy of his descendants killing him. He immediately ordered for the death of his children and grandchildren, first arranging the death of his daughter, Esalen. He then personally quelled the rebellion led by his eldest son, Lugh. With his children dead Balor continued his reign of terror across Vyashion. During the expansion of the Dyneskal Empire, he routinely clashed with the opposing Rostorl Kingdom. Nineteen years after his children's deaths, Balor's grandsons unexpectedly rose to oppose him. In an effort to defy the prophecy, his servants endowed him with immortality. This proved fruitless in the end as he was eventually killed by Areus. The original lore instead depicts that Balor had expected Nemea's march into the capital and sought to immediately execute the Kelk-Dyneskal, whom could have been possible allies for Nemea's revolt. Balor had killed most of the nobility upon Nemea's arrival. Nemea arrived too late to prevent the massacre, but he was able to save a lone noblewoman, Zagiv. Nemea colluded with his good friend and uncle, Elmark, to gain a foothold into Balor's domain. He and his three companions were then able to confront Balor directly and defeated the tyrant with their combined strengths. The one who struck the killing blow was Nemea's unnamed friend. Balor is remembered only as the Demon King by the populace with only Angeerdan reminiscing about his past glory. The ruins of his castle still remain within Ancient five years later. Apparently Zofor intends to resurrect him. Character Information Personality Heartless and cruel, Balor has little to no regard for human life. He relishes his reign for power and destruction, enjoying the fear which stains the populace with his troops. Although he rarely saw him Balor seemed to have respected Areus. Voice Actors *Mark Gibbon - English voice *Ryuzaburo Ohtomo - Japanese voice Gallery Balor_Concept_(TSOZ).png|Concept artwork Category:Zill O'll Sub Characters